The Return
Prologue A tired orange and white she cat trekked through the forest, her wings fur bedraggled but wings sleek. In her jaws were two tiny kits, too young to open their eyes. The she cat soon arrived at an ocean island, flapping her wings gingerly. A she cat was sunning herself. The winged she cat approached her, and the she cat got up, dipping her head to the Wingclan leader. ”Amberstar, what brings you here?” the glossy cat mewed. ”Wingclan is finished. Twolegs have captured too much of our cats for the clan to survive, and some of my cats have ran away. Wingclan should never have been made nor started. I have come here to ask you to take care of my kits.” Amberstar mewed sadly. ”What of Charmclan?” the cat asked. Amberstar shook her head. ”The clan has already had problems with new kits. And now, I must give my kits my last and only gifts. Never tell them of their true mother until they become warriors.” Amberstar touched her nose to the shekit, breathing ”To you, I give you my magic, invisibility.” The air around the kit flashed, and the she kit mewled. Amberstar then looked at the tom kit, her eyes full of pain and longing. She touched noses with the kit, softly mewing ”To you, the greatest gift of all.” The kit twitched, and squeaked with pain, curling in the Waterclan she cat’s belly.When Amberstar turned away, the queen mewed ”Wait! What are their names?” Amberstar murmured ”Skykit and Flamekit.” Amberstar then padded away, giving her kits a last look. The Wingclan leader knew she would never see them again, until the day they join her in Starclan. Chapter 1 Shinekit: I padded around in the den, too bored to live. Sneaking a peek at the newest litters of kits, I could see Wavekit, Leafkit, Berrykit and Daykit. Just then, my adopted brother, Emberkit came in the den, dragging a mouse by the tail, for me. ”Thanks!” I squeaked, watching his eyes light up with joy. Somehow, toms would always try to impress me, and they keep sneaking looks at me, which is creepy. Even my mother, Honeypelt, gets all dreamy when she looks at me. I did know it was my magic, but it was annoying nevertheless. I settled down to eat my mouse, enjoying the savory meaty flavor of mouse. After I had finished, I started to wash my whiskers, because I had learned from Honeypelt that keeping the whiskers clean was an important step for tasting scents. A mew from behind interrupted me. ”Shinekit!”Looking back, I could see Wavekit looking adoringly at me. ”Wavekit” I purred a greeting. Behind him, Leafkit was getting ready to pounce on him, and Daykit and Berrykit, Petalhope’s kits, were still curled up, asleep in the warm curve of the queen’s belly. With an ”Oomph!”, Wavekit gets bowled over by Leafkit,who was giggling madly. Emberkit was outside, probably learning how to do the hunting crouch by some of the young warriors. Wanting to join in the fun, I leapt at the two littermates playfighting, and we all tumbled on the ground while the three queens watched with amusement.Soon,we had Wavekit pinned down, Leafkit and I side by side, and we purred with victory. We exchanged glances, and Leafkit seemed to say with a glance ’We did it!’ or something along those lines, and I probably sent a message saying ’Totally!’ or a least, I hoped so, and not ’You next?’ The situation was so funny I felt like laughing, and I did, Leafkit soon joining in. I probably sounded like a maniac, but still, it was so funny! Wavekit: She was beautiful. I really mean it, it’s not what like you think. She had this aura around her, making her glow like a Starclan cat. Everytime I looked at her, my face would get red, and I had to turn my face away. ’You’re only a kit.’ I reminded myself. But what do you know? When I asked my mother about her, being a young kit then, Dawnshine had purred, and mewed softly ”It’s because of her magic, Wavekit. You have the magic of water, and she has beauty and charm.” I had watched Emberkit get some freshkill for Shinekit, and I was jealous, but only a little bit because Emberkit was her brother, they were just littermates. I got jealous because I had wanted to give it to her myself. When Emberkit went out, I found my chance. Summoning up my courage,I went to her and mewed ”Shinekit!” Shinekit looked at me, her blue green eyes sparkling, like the sea waves I’m named for. It gives me a warm feeling thinking that we’re connected in the slightest way, but I may just be crazy. Okay, back on track. Shinekit looked at me, and purred ”Wavekit” It made me feel so giddy that I didn’t notice my sister, Leafkit pounce on me, and I went down with an undignified ”Oomph!” ’Shinekit is definitely not going to be impressed by this’ I thought as I playfighted Leafkit. Shinekit then jumped in to the scuffle, completely surprising me and throwing me out of balance. Soon,the two she cats had pinned me down and were purring, and sharing a glance with each other, and burst into laughter. I would have laughed along with them, but I didn’t, since I was completely focused on the fact that our tails were slightly, barely touching each other. Chapter 2 Leafkit: I knew I wanted something funny today when I woke up from my warm nest. So of course I climbed out, and spotted my dear brother mewing to Shinepaw, the cat he has a crush on despite being a kit. ’My perfect chance’ I thought, creeping up on him just as Wavekit got noticed by Shinekit. Shinekit was pretty, and even me, a she cat, noticed it. I sometimes envied her, because she was always surrounded by attention from the toms, one of them being my brother. I dismissed my thoughts immediately after thinking it would be a pain to have cats sneaking looks at you. Anyway, I crept up behind Wavekit, and Shinekit saw me coming, but she didn’t give me away, thankfully. I leaped, landing on him, and he squeaked, and we were playfighting. It was pretty exharilating, fighting my bro and matching him blow for blow. I know one day I’ll be a better fighter then him, cause it was in my magic. I had extraordinarily sharp reflexes and moves, so I would have defeated him sooner or later, but Shinekit joined in, so it turned out to be sooner. We had the blue gray tom pinned down helplessly, his paws dancing as he tried to escape. I purred as Shinekit began to purr, and we exchanged glances, and I think Shinekit sent me a message somewhere along the lines of ’Another try?’ or whatever. I began to laugh, and Shinekit joined in, laughing at the poor guy who was defeated by two she cats. It seemed our laughter was loud, as a sleepy voice mewed just behind me ”You guys are loud”. Twisting around to see, I got off Wavekit, who was by now starting to go out for some freshkill, I saw Berrykit. Berrykit was the son of the gray tabby warrior Coldclaw and Petalhope. In my opinion, he looked like neither of them,Petalhope being white brown andhe being orange with black patches. But I suppose he looks like one of his ancestors or whomever. Berrykit looked at me, his green eyes a little grumpy. I flicked him over the ear, mewing ”Lighten up! We’re going to play mossball this day, and I need a member on my team!” playfully. Berrykit became brighter at once, since mossball is one of his favorite games. ”Mossball? Is Emberkit going to play, too?” squeaked a kit from a nest, Daykit peeking out. The orange yellow kit looked very much like none of her parents, same as Berrykit. Daykit seems to be very interested in whatever Emberkit does these days. You don’t need a mind reader to know what she is thinking. Berrykit: I got woken up badly from a dream of mouse, so no wonder I was so grumpy. The first thing I did was to stalk up to Leafkit, since sh seemed to be the loudest and mew ”You guys are loud” very crossly. But my words did not do justice to my feelings, which were red hot as I looked at the lively, fast kit. ’You’re too young for love or something’ I scolded myself, not noticing Leafkit mewing to me. ”Lighten up! We’re going to play mossball this day, and I need a member on my team!” At that, my heart soared. ’Leafkit wants me!’ were my dazed thoughts. So you can’t hardly blame me for looking so happy. My pelt turned ginger as I blushed, for my magic was color change. It was so annoying sometimes, in circumstances like this,since my pelt gives away my feelings. But you get what you get. I was lucky Leafkit herself didn’t notice, but the queens, and my mother, almost certainly did, and I guess I’ll have to control the magic unless I want other mistakes like this. But this can be useful in that I can camoflage myself if I concentrate. Just then, Daykit, my sis, piped up ”Mossball? Is Emberkit going to play, too?” which successfully distratcted Leafkit. I suddenly felt thankful for Daykit. Using the advantage of the situation, I quietly slipped out of the den to visit my friends, and maybe my father, if I’m lucky. My mother used to tell me stories of his giving up the things he wanted for her safety, and how his red blue eyes came to be. I was especially fascinated by the stories of Spellclan, which they say was a clan that was driven out. I sometimes feel if I journey out of the clans, I’ll find them, and bring them back to the clans. Upon padding out of the den, I immediately spotted Shinekit and Wavekit tussling each other, again. Rolling my eyes, I started towards the prey pile. Chapter 3 Daykit: I admit, I am interested in what Emberkit does and says. But don’t misunderstand me! It’s just that Emberkit says and does the funniest things, and I look up to him for that. He is nice and kind and ... Whatever! Anyways, I woke up from my nice sleep of warmth, and wake up to hear Leafkit mewing to Berrykit ”…and I need someone on my team!”. I saw the stupid tom blush bright ginger, and I decided to do him a favor.”Mossball? Is Emberkit going to play, too?” I mewed, trying to look innocent as possible. Berrykit immediately turned back to his normal color, orange with black patches, which shows he's relieved. Category:Fanfiction